


Unexpected (reader/Pokehuman)

by cookiedoughluv



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoughluv/pseuds/cookiedoughluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another ordinary day playing Pokemon on your laptop. Well, except for the fact that you favorite Pokemon had somehow escaped it's world and made it's way into yours in the form of a human. And the fact that's it's fallen for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected (reader/Pokehuman)

Okay, audience, welcome to Unexpected! I want you to tell me whether you want me to make it one-shots or scenarios cause I'm alittle stuck there. It'd be helpful to know what you all want!

Here are the *male* pokemon/pokehumans/?gijinkas? I am planning to use:-

Charizard  
Haunter  
Dewott  
Raichu

See you soon :)


End file.
